Overwatch
by Bladedmist
Summary: This is a story revolving around my oc Vex and the overwatch crew. A wild ride full of different arcs. Current arc - The start.
1. I woke up

This will be an Overwatch with my oc Vex. I won't bother giving the description now since it'll be given in the story. This story will also be told by Vex. This is a simple thing. Vex is not the reader. He is merely telling his story to the reader.

Now for my favorite part the dialogue meanings.

"This will obviously be talking."

'This is clearly going to be the character thinking to themselves.'

*This will be if they do an ahem or something not entirely sure*

And finally nothing means its just description of what's happening.

And three final important things. One is shipping. First off Vex will be getting a harem of only female human characters. So female robots are off limits along with male robots and males. And there will be.. *Ahem* other shippings not included in Vex. Like Hanzo and Mccree, Junkrat and Roadhog, Two robots will get along very well, and Reaper and Soldier. Overwatch has gained the heros from talon those as of current being Moira, Reaper, Sombra, Doomfist and Widowmaker. And even though they aren't fully realised i'm adding Ashe and Bob in as well.

I don't own or am a part of overwatch...though I wish I did. Have fun!

* * *

I slowly woke up in a lot of pain. I felt like I had limbs torn off. I suddenly felt the sensation of falling so like any other person I put my hands out to catch myself before I face planted into the ground. After touching the ground with my left hand I face planted the floor anyways because my right hand failed to open up. I laid on the ground for what felt like several hours but really it was several seconds as I quickly hoisted myself into a sitting position with me leaning against a wall. I opened my eyes and looked over at my right arm as my eyes widened in shock, horror, and intrigue. Where my right arm had once been was no replace with a gigantic metallic lobster claw. My first instinct was to scream but I quickly suppressed it as I didn't know where I was and if there were others around to hear me. I turned back to my new arm to analyze it. The claw was quite interesting as it had sharp teeth like structures on the inside that could obviously pierce someone's flesh and possibly crush metal and bone with relative ease. There was also this weird barrel in the middle of the pincers were they connected. I shook my head standing up and looking at my body in its entirety and after a few moments of checking I let out a sigh of relief as I still thankfully had my private parts but I also saw that my legs were also now completely robotic and the systems inside seemed to be rebooting. My stomach region and upper chest along with my head and left arm were still all robotic however I could feel that most of my insides were replaced with machinery. Next thing I noticed was that I was wearing black pants and a black hoodie that were heavily degraded. I had a huge headache as I tried to remember of what happened to me only to remember nothing at all not even my name. I shook my head as I looked at the room I was in. It looked to be some sort of freezer like its cryogenic. It certainly would explain how I'm alive. I saw a door on the opposite wall but as I was about to open it I found it was locked. I began to think of ways out until I remembered my new right arm. I quickly looked it over to see three different buttons. I quickly pressed the one with the drawing of fire on it as my claw fully opened and was now spewing flames at the door from the barrel in the middle. I guess I found out what that's used for now. After about ten seconds it stopped and the door had stood strong when faced with the fire. I quickly hit the next button which sent my claw while it's still opened towards the door. It smacked the door and returned to its resting place as it was connected via a cord. The door had simply stood up to it but now had a small dent. I hit the final button as the claw closed and began to spin as it was set on fire. It fired itself at the door bashing it into the other side of whatever was on the other side of the door as the claw returned to its resting place. Before exiting the room I checked it one last time. The cryogenic chambers lights were off and the room itself seemed to be in disrepair. I must've been here for a long time since the cryogenic chamber seemed to have lost its power.

I quickly made my way out of the room and into a hallway with several more cryogenic chambers behind locked doors. I made my way down the hallway searching for a way out of the building while checking the cryogenic chamber doors. It seemed that most of the other cryogenic chambers still had power although a few had lost power and the door had been dented from the inside but the doors still stayed strong. After a few minutes I found a door with an exit sign that was out of power. I opened the door and exited out of the building only to come face to face with blinding light. It had been several minutes until my eyes adjusted to the light and I blinked and finally got to look around and get my bearings. I seemed to be in a military base that had been abandoned. I looked around to find the building behind me was rather large but I had lost interest and didn't taken in its finer details. I looked towards the entrance and saw many tanks that were in disrepair. Most of them missing parts or just out of fuel in general. After a few minutes of going through the tanks I found one with fuel although it was missing one of its hover pads. I let out a sigh and went to find a working hover pad on one of the tanks and after searching for a few minutes I had found a tank that had a single working hover pad. I quickly ripped the hover pad off the tank with my claw and held it tightly. I then as fast as I could made my way back to the other tank and began reconnecting the new pad to to the tank. After an hour I had managed to rig it up enough so that it would last a few hour trip. I sighed as i didn't know what I was going to do now until I looked at an insignia on a wall. It looked like a peace symbol to an extent however the top was orange and the big fat lines were black. After staring for a few minutes I felt a spark as a memory resurfaced in my mind. I was staring at the same symbol I was staring at now. The me in the memory said "Goodbye Overwatch...I'm sorry but I have to shut Gibraltar down soon." The memory then ended as I suddenly had coordinates to somewhere. Was it Gibraltar the me in the memory mentioned? While I pondered I quickly made my way into the tank and took the wheel as it slowly began to move. I hit the turbo boosters as it charged off down the road.

It had been a few long hours of driving but eventually I saw a large building in the distance and that was where the coordinates wanted me to go. As I approached the large gate in the wall surrounding the building the tank hover pad broke as the tank began to crash into the ground. It eventually stopped directly in front of the gate as I bashed the wall of the tank open with me falling out of it. I face planted into the ground for a second time today. I got up quicker then last time stretching as I walked towards the gate. As I made it to the gates it opened and out came a robot with a bird on his shoulder and a very old man holding a pulse rifle. I recognized the robot as a Bastion unit. I looked at it for its number to see it was number E54. The Soldier was harder to take notice of anything of interest however I did see he had the number 76 on his back. The soldier began to speak. "Hands in the air!" He talk yelled. I put my left hand in the air my claw to my side as I began to activate the spinning fire function as it charged up. Before I could do anything the Soldier knocked me out cold with his pulse rifle by hitting me in the back of the head.

I groaned as I opened my eyes to find myself in a room. Strange thing is I wasn't tied up or anything. I looked around the room and felt like I wasn't alone. I kept looking around the room only to find nothing. "Come on out I know you are there!" I yelled into the darkness. I heard dark chuckling coming from a corner of the room. I turned to see a man presumably wearing a pitch black cape as under that he had various black and grey armor. He also had a pure white mask. A name came to mind for what to call him. The Reaper. "Oh calm down. I am just here to ask a few questions and get answers." He spoke moving closer into the light. "And if I don't give answers to you?" I held my claw in front of me cover my upper body. He had these spike like structures on his arm guards as he showed therm off. "I'll leave that up to your imagination." I let out a grunt and sighed. "Fine." He walked around me like a shark circling his prey. "Who are you? Your name specifically." He questioned. "Can't answer that question. I have no memory aside from something about Overwatch." That caused this man to stop and think. He sighed and motioned for me to follow hi out of the room. He led me into a lab like area as I saw something huge working on something. It was big and furry and somewhat black or grey. It turned to me and Reaper and I saw it was a giant ape. "Ah Reaper what do I owe the pleasure?" It spoke. "The err new guy doesn't remember anything." Reaper said as he stared at me then back at the ape. "So what do we do Winston?" That must be the apes name. "Leave him here with me and go do what you planned today. I'll deal with this." Reaper left leaving me with this gigantic ape whose name was most likely Winston. "So...Welcome back to Overwatch. Your name was...is Vex. I was one of three who helped save you. You are now going to rejoin Overwatch. Welcome back Vex." Winston held his right hand out. After staring for several seconds i moved my claw to his left hand as we shook hand to claw. After that he led me out of the lab and into where the personal rooms are. Mine of course was bland. All it had was a bed a closet and a nightstand with a lamp on it. Winston left and said to come to the cafeteria after I got settled in.

I arrived at the cafeteria to find thirty people and omnics in a group. They all turned to me and I flinched under their staring but one of them I took notice too more than the others. She had these piercing red eyes and pure white hair. Her face was a scowl but I could already tell that she was hiding some feelings underneath it as I spotted a light pink blush on her cheeks. The cowboy next to her chuckled and seemed to tease her while a large omnic came over to them and pushed the cowboy away. Winston had came over to me and lifted my claw high in the air. "Everyone welcome our newest member VEX!" Everyone clapped but they still had these looks on their faces. After a few minutes everyone dispersed since it was night now. Everyone had left and went to go to sleep I assumed as I went to my own and laid down falling asleep on the bed unknown to me there was someone else in the room inside of the closet.

* * *

This is a revamp of the original as much more detail and time went into this chapter. This will go for all the other chapters. I'll release a bad one and then revamp it into a better one. Have a good day!


	2. Helping a green cyborg ninja dude

This will be an Overwatch with my oc Vex. I won't bother giving the description now since it'll be given in the story. This story will also be told by Vex. This is a simple thing. Vex is not the reader. He is merely telling his story to the reader.

Now for my favorite part the dialogue meanings.

"This will obviously be talking."

'This is clearly going to be the character thinking to themselves.'

And finally nothing means its just description of what's happening.

I don't own or am a part of overwatch...though I wish I did. Have fun!

* * *

I groaned waking up. I felt like I had been hit by a truck and then hit by a second even bigger truck. I stretched as I felt like a weight on my right side had been removed. I looked down at my claw only to find my claw was missing. I took a deep breath and didn't yell or scream. To be honest I expected someone to sneak in and take my claw. I got up and removed my hard light clothes and took a nice long shower and after getting out, drying off and getting new clothes on I left my room is search of whoever took my claw.

I quickly found that searching while hungry isn't the best idea so I went to the cafeteria and got a plate and sat down at an empty table. They all looked at me and noticed I was missing my claw and was clearly pissed off. However only one approached me. It looked like a green cyborg ninja and to be honest I hoped I was high and imagining him because he was intimidating. I could probably take him with my claw but I was missing it. He sat down at the opposite side of the table. "Hello. You seem to be missing something." He chuckled slightly. I looked at him oddly before giving my response. "Yea someone took my claw. Do you know who took it?" He seemed to begin thinking and then nodded. "Yes I did. And shes a prankster and will probably have painted your claw. So here's the deal. If I help you get your claw back and get it unpainted and repaired then you have to help me with something. Deal?" I realized I didn't have much of a choice as I sighed. "Fine." He seemed to be happy. "Okay wait down at Torbjorns armory. Its the big doorway with a gear over it." He then quickly left. I sighed and went to do a few things as well as get a list of who everyone is from Winston before going to the armory. The girl with the white hair and piercing red eyes was apparently named Ashe. That intrigued me much as i also found the cyborgs name Genji.

I made it to the armory and found a small dwarf with his left arm being a hook. "Ah welcome Vex. Please come in and take a seat i'll be with you when Genji gets here with your claw." I stared at the dwarf and looked through the list to find his name was Torbjorn. So that was the guy who had this whole place to himself to fix and repair weapons and armor as well as making new ones. "So how do you like the claw I had made for you?" That caught my attention as I just realized I didn't know who made the claw for me in the first place. "Sorry if its a bit bad it wasn't my finest work and it is very old." I then realized that it was old and was covered in rust and damage. Just how old was I then? "Is something wrong old chum?" Old chum? Was I and this dwarf friends at one point? I had to give a response now. "Err yeah I suppose more or less. I can't remember much of anything but i'll just make new memories." Torbjorn seemed to have nodded at that. "Always the optimist you were. You always made everyone feel better about a bad situation." Torbjorn let out a deep sigh as he finished building some new parts for his turrets. "How old am I Torbjorn?" Torbjorn took another deep breath and sighed. " I don't know but that cryogenic chamber seem to keep your body from aging. Its been maybe thirty or forty years. It seems like your still in your late twenties though." So physically I am in my late twenties but due to the cryogenic I could be at least sixty years old. "How old are you Torbjorn?" He smiled at me calling him his name. " Fifty seven or fifty eight last I checked. Though to me at this point age is merely a number. It's not like i'm looking for love or anything and i'm just trying to make the world a better place for when I have grand babies. Although that might not be for awhile due to the fact that Brigitte my daughter is in Overwatch and not looking for love right now. Not to mention there is only one person who is worthy of her and I don't think he would be too thrilled to have her forced on him with his current problems. Though when he gets better i'll force her onto him no doubt that. Besides chances are he's going to need someone to get better." At first I thought he was talking about me but then decided against it as even though I did have some problems they weren't big. "That must be one lucky guy. And despite me not having many memories its more or less not a problem. Other then that I am pretty good though." I responded. "Hmm i'll keep that in mind." He answered as he stretched slightly and Genji showed up with my claw painted rainbow. "WHO DID THIS TO MY CLAW?" I yelled staring at it. "That would be Tracer." Genji responded as I had taken the list of people Winston gave me and read up on her. Torbjorn grabbed the claw and washed it off and then began to do his magic of refining it into a better shape and stronger. After around thirty minutes Torbjorn came over and reattached my new claw as I was able to move it again. I checked its shape and the changes as it was now much sleeker at the front no longer just being a cube now having curves angling towards the opening and same with the back as it curved much better to the connection. The buttons where gone but now he said I could use them through my mind by thinking about it. I nodded at Torbjorn and thanked him as Genji led me to the practice range.

Once there we began to speak while watching some of the others fire at targets. Genji specifically was watching an archer and a cowboy. "Is there something wrong Genji?" I asked seeing him just stare. "I need your help. My brother loves McCree but they don't have the time to confess their love for each other. So I need to ask you for the favor. I need you to take McCree's duties for the day which luckily is only checking the ammunition crates and putting them into storage. I'll take care of my brother's duties. I've already told them both what we are doing and they agreed so go do the thing." I nodded and left to go to where the ammunition shipments come in.

I made my way to where the shipments for ammo came in and I found the same female I had noticed yesterday with the piercing red eyes and white hair. It was Ashe and with her she had a massive bulky Omnic which was BOB. And to her left who she was talking to was obviously Torbjorn's daughter Brigitte. I got closer as I snapped my new claw to get their attention. They had both flinched in fear as they looked over. "Hello." I waved at them with my claw walking up to them. Ashe signed for BOB to leave as he left towards the entrance to the private rooms. "Hey. Uhh seems like you got your claw back and its shiny and new." That came from Ashe and she seemed very very nervous. "Did my father fix it up?" Brigitte had spoken as she came closer holding my claw. The weird thing is I could now feel her hand touching my claw as I blushed. Looks like Torbjorn had not only repaired it but had also added a way for me to feel things out with it. "Yeah your dad's pretty cool though he kept going on and on about grandchildren from you." I snickered as Brigitte blushed a deep red as Ashe let out a giggle. Brigitte gave Ashe a death glare which stopped her. "Uhm ya my father is quite enthusiastic about that isn't he?" She said embarrassed. "The real thing that got my interest is by the sound of it he already has someone picked out." I said smirking and Ashe had hidden behind some boxes snickering to herself. Brigitte let out a sigh of defeat. "Ya and I already know who it is." She grabbed my claw and led me to the boxes as she grabbed Ashe and began to drag her towards the shipment platform. There were locks on them as Ashe and Bridgette used their keys while I just used my claw to snap the lock. The crates would be getting new locks anyways so it didn't matter. I pulled out the list for the stuff thats supposed to be in this crate and checked to make sure its all inside of it.

I had finished checking the contents of the crate and checked everything off as I shut it and put a new overwatch lock on it. I began to drag it as Brigitte and Ashe had finished theirs and began to bring there's the way I was going which was to the storage area. After getting into the storage depot I placed the crate down in the space that was empty as they put theirs in the empty spaces as well. The entire storage area was full now as I began to leave Ashe had grabbed my claw and kept me there. "What?" I turned and stared her down. She flinched away from my cold glare as she gulped and Brigitte quickly came over. "We wanted to invite you to the bar for a drink. After all it must have been along time since you've had a drink." She was right. My last drink was before the cryofreeze occurred and that was right after the omnic crisis ended and before overwatch fell apart. "Okay sounds like a good time. Sure i'll meet you at the cafeteria then we can head to the bar." Ashe let go as she and Brigitte both said "Thanks." I assume they in actuality didn't want to bring me or think of bringing me but they must need someone who's responsible. After all Soldier 76 seemed to be everyone's father including Ashe even though it was more of an adopted father he controls were they can go and he probably said no to her but with me being the chaperone he'd probably let her go. The same apples to Torbjorn and Brigitte. They seemed ecstatic as they immediately ran off to probably dress up or whatever girls to and I went to my room and to bed as I was exhausted. I laid down and fell asleep but before i set the alarm to go off an hour and a half before the meet up so I had time to get ready.

* * *

And that's the second one now to work on a third. OH and check my Profile for status on this and others thank you.


	3. Drunk

This will be an Overwatch with my oc Vex. I won't bother giving the description now since it'll be given in the story. This story will also be told by Vex. This is a simple thing. Vex is not the reader. He is merely telling his story to the reader. I won't be doing dialogue meanings from this point on.

I don't own or am a part of overwatch...though I wish I did. Have fun!

* * *

I woke up in my bed again and I got up took a shower got dressed and sighed sitting down on a couch in my personal quarters. I sighed deeply wondering about my lost memories. I shook my head and decided that even if I got my memories back it wouldn't change anything so instead i'll be living in the moment. I checked the clock and it said six fortyfive. I got up and headed to the cafeteria/dining room area. I arrived at seven o'clock sharp to see Ashe waiting somewhat excitedly. Clearly this was her first date in a long time. "Hey Ashe. So bar?" At hearing my voice she visibly calmed down as she held her hand out for me. "Course darlin. Come on i'll show you to it." I held my claw out as she gently grabbed it and began to lead me towards the bar. Bob had come with as he hung out with the other omnics.

Me and Ashe had dranken at least fifteen beers each but I remained sober most likely due to my mechanical organs however the same could not be said for Ashe. "Ahhh come on Vexy jus-just drink a little more." I shook my head and paid the Dwarf who said his name was Torbjorn. After saying hello and talking about something unimportant for a minute I sighed and stood up picking Ashe up. It was really awkward how I had to hold her as I brought my Lobster claw to be on its side close to my stomach as she was able to fit mostly onto it except for her knees which hung off. I also held her up a bit with my regular arm so she wouldn't fall off. I made my way to Bob and I said I would take her to her room and Bob merely not wanting to deal with drunk Ashe. Bob had been drunk on oil along with Bastion as I sighed moving towards the exit.

Ashe clung to me having her arms around my neck nuzzling the bottom of my head. "Where are we g-goin?" She didn't sound nervous or scared but rather sounded confident. I didn't say anything to her as we got to her and Bobs room and I walked into it. I made it to the bed and placed her down but she grabbed my jacket and she wouldn't let go. "Come on Vexy...Ju-just stay until I fall asleep." I felt her emotions. She was scared of something. "What are you scared of?" I asked this as I pushed her a bit more inwards to to the bed sitting down at the side. She sighed and looked away. "Mccree. We had a small thing when we were in the deadlocke gang. He left and he only broke up with me after he got together with that archer of his. I waited years for him to return thinking he would but he never did." She huffed her face a bright red from the alcoholic effects as she didn't seem happy. "The Archer...Hanzo or whatever doesn't like me and what if he comes to kill me in my sleep cause I hurt Mccree." She sounded serious about this with worry and I merely looked at the door. "I personally don't think either would try to hurt or kill you." She let out a sigh of relief and nuzzled the pillow falling asleep. I slowly got up and went to find Genji the green cyborg ninja dude.

After walking for a few minutes I found him in the training area along with the Junkers and a Black man with a large robotic right fist. I think I overheard the others call him Akanda or Doomfist a lot of the time. I merely waved at him and the junkers as the junkers waved back and Akanda waved back with his massive robotic fist. I walked to Genji as he was firing shurikens at the target dummy. "Hey Genji mind if we chat for a moment?" Genji stopped and turned to me. "Listen Ashe feels very threatened by both Hanzo and Mccree can you talk to them for me and tell them to try and talk to Ashe please?" Genji merely nodded. "Yes but I want one thing. I want a duel between you and me." Genji said confident he would beat the new guy which was me. "Fine." I said and we went to a duel arena of sorts as both Akande and the Junkers watched.

Genji began by firing shurikens knowing my claw didn't have many ranged attacks and the ones it did weren't very accurate. I Blocked each shuriken with my claw as I began to get frustrated. He used his Swift Strike ability to get in close and thinking I would use my flames he used Deflect but instead I did nothing and when his Deflect ended I punched him in the chest with my claw. He took it and it seemed to knock the breath out of him as I could hear his breathing heavy. I went for the Flamethrower but he Swift Striked out of range of it. He returned to his original strategy of jumping around and fire shurikens. I began to panic as I opened my claw and fired at him as his eyes or his visor in this case as I managed to grab him and pulling him close as in an instant after my claw reconnected I released him and fired my flamethrower into him. After the flames stopped he was still standing on fire until he collapsed the fires stopping. He got up and shook it off. "You good. Thank you for the accepting my challenge. I will talk to them okay?" I nodded to Genji as I left stretching.

I went back to the Kitchen/Dining area to find it was empty except for Bob who was sitting drinking a robotic beer for himself. I went up to him and patted him on the back. "Hey Bob." Bob waved not having the ability to speak. "Is Ashe always that...Drunk when she goes out to drink?" He nodded and gulped down the last of his beer and walked out with a sort of look in his eyes which I interpreted as a thank you. He most likely walked to his and Ashes room as I left the dining area.

After wandering around for a few more minutes I ended up in the common room where I found Torbjorn sitting at the couch watching a how it's made show or something similar to it. "Hey. Torbjorn right?" He nodded. "Yep that would be me. How is the claw?" I wondered why he would ask that but I shrugged it off. "It works good. Does yours sometimes jam when it spins though?" I asked as I tried to spin it but it jammed again. I found that if I spin it too much it'll jam up every now and again for a few minutes. "Yes sometimes it happens. If you give it a minute or two it will fix itself." He answered while patting the seat next to him as I sat down. "Whatcha watching?" I questioned. "Don't know. I just watch it cause it showcases weapon creations." He answered while still staring at the tv. I hummed in response. "Good talk i'll be off okay?" I got up and left with him saying "bye".

I went back to my room after checking on Ashes room as both her and Bob were in a blackout drunk type state as they slept in their respectable beds. I had quickly taken a shower as I checked my claw for damage and after seeing none went to sleep.

* * *

Wow Hanzo Mccree you've got to chill both of ya. Anyways hope you enjoyed. I plan to get another done on the weekend so have fun.


End file.
